


Prince Charming

by lusthees



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, jungmo is a c word, just angst sorry, maybe like 2 seconds of fluff, minhee is a disney princess stan, poor minhee, so is serim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthees/pseuds/lusthees
Summary: Minhee always considered his relationship something out of a fairytale, with his boyfriend Jungmo as his Prince Charming.Their relationship was perfect.But then Jungmo had to go and ruin it.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 40





	Prince Charming

Minhee sits still on the couch, waves of paralyzing numbness continuously crashing over him.

Jungmo left his phone on the coffee table.

_Ding!_

Another notification from a “Park Serim.”

Minhee doesn’t know a Park Serim, but this Park Serim seems to know Jungmo a little too well.

_Ding! Ding!_

He’s tempted to check the screen again, but the first time he checked felt like a punch in the gut. The first time knocked all the oxygen out of his lungs, and Minhee found himself frozen and unable to breathe. 

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Minhee can’t stand listening to the never-ending ring, so he grabs Jungmo’s phone to silence it. The screen lights up as he holds the phone in his hand, displaying the chain of messages Minhee was desperately trying to avoid. 

_Are you busy?_ reads one of the messages. _I want to see you._

 _Is he home?_ says another message. _Can I spend the night again?_

_I miss you. I miss you and your kisses so badly._

_Are you ignoring me because of Minhee? I know you love me more than you could ever love him._

Minhee takes one last breath of oxygen before letting the salty tears slide down his face.

—

Minhee hears the familiar jingle of keys from outside the door of their apartment, signaling that Jungmo has arrived home from work. He pauses the movie on the television, anticipating Jungmo’s entrance, anticipating whether or not Jungmo would blatantly lie to his face, just like he had been for who knows how long.

“I’m back!” Jungmo announces happily when he steps into the living room. Minhee looks up at him and plasters on a fake smile. He pretends it’s just a normal night. He pretends there’s nothing wrong. He pretends everything is alright. 

He pretends everything is perfect, just like how it should’ve been. 

“You left your phone on the coffee table,” Minhee says. 

“Shoot, I was wondering where it was!” Jungmo says exasperatedly. “I was so stressed because I wasn’t able to message you during work!” 

_Yeah, you weren’t able to message Serim either,_ Minhee thinks to himself. 

Jungmo walks over to the couch and leans in to give Minhee a quick peck, but his face is painted with concern when he pulls away. “You okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” lies Minhee. 

“Your eyes look super puffy, that’s all.”

“I’m just tired.” _Tired of being lied to._

Jungmo lays down his things before snuggling up next to Minhee on the couch. The latter practically winces when Jungmo laces his fingers around his own as if it’s nothing. 

“What are we watching?” asks Jungmo.

 _“Sleeping Beauty._ I’m at the part where they meet in the forest.”

Minhee unpauses the movie, and the two sit hand-in-hand on the couch, watching the whimsical magic of the story unravel before them. They get lost in the enchanting tale, as if they’re cast under its spell, and for a short moment, Minhee can breathe again. There’s no Park Serim, no flirtatiously unsettling secret messages, and no betrayal and heartbreak eating away at him. 

It’s just him and Jungmo, alone together in this dreamlike moment in time. 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

“This was always my favorite part,” Minhee mentions reminiscently as the two watch Aurora and Phillip share their first wonderful waltz. “I always dreamed of this happening to me.”

“Well,” Jungmo says, looking at him with a captivated grin, “Did it?”

“It did. It happened when I met you.”

Jungmo squeezes his hand even tighter before lightly kissing Minhee’s cheek, and suddenly the latter feels those waves of paralyzing numbness crashing over him and pulling him underwater until he can’t breathe. 

“Do you still remember that night?” asks Jungmo.

“I do,” Minhee answers with a bittersweet tone. “It was two years ago at Wonjin’s New Years party, and everyone was dancing.”

“Everyone except for you.”

“So then you asked me to dance. We were strangers at the time, but when you held me close and spun me around, it felt like I had known you for years. Dancing with you seemed like destiny, and I saw my personal fairytale unfold in front of my eyes.”

“Then midnight was approaching, and you said—”

“‘It’s a shame I don’t have anyone to kiss tonight,’” answers Minhee. “And you responded with—”

“‘What are you talking about, I’m right here?’’ laughs Jungmo. 

“Then you kissed me,” Minhee whispers, struggling to hide the melancholy in his voice. “You kissed me at midnight. Even though we had just met that night, it was a perfect first kiss.” He bites his lip as the idyllic memory replays in his mind. He wishes he could turn back time and go back to the moment when the clock struck midnight, and Jungmo’s lips met his own for the first time. 

“You know, hyung,” Minhee sighs wistfully. “I always thought our relationship was something out of a fairytale, with you as my Prince Charming.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything from our first encounter seemed like something out of a fantastic fantasy,” he begins to explain. “Like, that kind of stuff only happens in books. But it still happened to us. Afterward, everything just seemed to fall into place like sentence fragments on a page. 

It’s the little things in our relationship that makes me think I’m living out a fairytale. Like how you order extra fries because you know I’ll eat some of yours, or how you always send me a sweet message even when you’re busy with work, or how you surprise me with my favorite meal while I’m sick, or how you rewatch my favorite Disney movies with me no matter how sick of them you get, or how you murmur ‘I love you’ in my ear when you think I’m fast asleep. You treated me like royalty, always showering me with affection and holding me close and reminding me why I fell so in love with you that fateful night. 

Suddenly, you weren’t just some random guy I met at a party; you were my Prince Charming. _Charming._ I love that word, you know. I always thought it was the perfect word to describe you. From the moment you approached me and asked me to dance, you had me wrapped around your finger. You were a stranger, but there was something about you that drew me closer, and I didn’t want us to be strangers anymore. 

After that dance and after that kiss, we weren’t strangers. We were boyfriends, we were lovers, we were each other’s everything, and we were destined to live happily ever after.”

“Huh, I guess our relationship really is like a fairytale,” Jungmo says dreamily. “It’s perfect, isn’t it?” 

“No, Jungmo, it _was,_ ” Minhee states bitterly. The tears he so desperately tried to hold back are beginning to well in his eyes, and he can feel himself beginning to crumple up like a used up piece of paper.

“It _was_ perfect,” he continues, choking back sobs. “But then you had to go and ruin it.”

Jungmo suddenly lets go of his hand and looks at him seriously. “What are you talking about?” 

Minhee moves away from Jungmo and closes his wet eyes, causing the tears to spill down his cheeks. “I know,” he whispers hoarsely.

Jungmo’s breathing stops, and his eyes widen with panic. His expression confirms that he’s guilty, and it breaks Minhee even more that he knows his lover deliberately went behind his back and cheated.

“Minhee, I can explain!” Jungmo says hastily.

“There’s no need to,” Minhee says blankly, turning away from him. “You cheated, that’s all there is to it.”

“It’s not what it seems!” defends Jungmo. He reaches out to touch Minhee’s shoulder, but the latter brushes his hand off. 

“I saw what Serim sent you,” he admits regretfully. “You’ve kissed him. You’ve brought him into our apartment, our _home,_ and let him spend the night. You started composing another fairytale romance with him before ours was even finished being written. He loves you, and you love him. You probably love me more than you could ever love me.”

“That’s not true!” cries out Jungmo. “Minhee, you’re the only one I love.”

“I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Seriously?!”

“I mean it, Jungmo. Pack your things and go.”

“Don’t tell me you’re throwing away our perfect relationship!” Jungmo argues indignantly.

“If our relationship is so perfect, then why are you seeing someone else?” Minhee says quietly, hugging himself tight. 

Jungmo doesn’t respond, and he collapses back on the couch in frustration. Minhee doesn’t say anything either. Unbearable silence explodes and tears apart the room, leaving an invisible crack between the once-perfect couple. 

“I guess I just couldn’t help myself,” he answers finally. “There was something about him that compelled me to do the things I did.”

“Is that your way of saying I wasn’t enough?” questions Minhee, suddenly turning back around to face Jungmo. 

His boyfriend remains silent and stoic, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling.

“You’re my everything, Jungmo. Am I not yours?”

Jungmo shuts his eyes tight before solemnly shaking his head no, and Minhee feels just as worthless as a crumpled up piece of paper hastily chucked in the garbage.

“Please leave.” 

Defeated, Jungmo simply sighs and gets up to collect his things. He knows he messed up, and now he has to face the consequences.

Minhee goes back to mindlessly staring at the flickering screen, staying frozen on the couch, and continuing to watch the movie as Jungmo packs up and leaves. He hears Jungmo pleadingly calling out to him one last time, but he ignores him and continues to stare straight ahead at the TV. Only after he hears the door slam does he turn away from the movie.

Jungmo, his Prince Charming, is gone. 

The tears continue to silently stream down his face as he continues to watch Aurora and Phillip dance around the forest. Minhee was also in a forest, but unlike the royal lovers in the film, he was surrounded by black twisted branches clawing at him and blocking out the sunlight. 

Minhee had found his Prince Charming, just like Aurora had, but he didn’t get his happily ever after.

The difference was his Prince Charming didn’t win his heart; he broke it. 

_You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._


End file.
